The Snake Chamber
by MollyWKUK
Summary: Ron get's lost in a dark secret chamber looking for Hermione, but Hermione was trying to reashearch Harrys death...IT'S FUNNY!


It was the end of harry Potters 7th year at Hogwarts and he just defeated Lord Voldemort. Draco Malfoy was standing close by, he clutched a rock in his right hand. He threw the rock and it hit Harry on the back of his head. Harry's last words he spoke were, "Ron...take...care...of...Hedwig..for me!" Then he died.

Draco saw this and he yelled, "what? He can survive you-know-who but he can't survive a rock?" After saying so he ran away. Dumbledore walked in with the rest of the teachers and said, "ah yes, the magical rock of death."

"The magical rock of death?" Asked Ron.

Then Hermione said, "aw yes, the magical rock of death is...well I don't know."

The whole hall started to fill with wispering, "Hermione doesn't know something!"

"Well a magical rock of death is a rock that's magical and can kill someone when they are hit by it."

"I'm so ashamed! I didn't know what it was!" Hermione ran out crying.

"Hermione! Wait!" Ron ran right after her.

Hermione was way ahead of Ron and she kept on running. "Man I should have never ate all of those beans," sighed Ron.

Hermion ran in a door and Ron went the other way by mistake and he found himself on the grand staircase. It started to move, Ron ran in the closest door. "Where the hell am I? I've been to this school for 7 years and I still get lost! Don't worry Hermione! Your ron is coming!"

Back in the library where Hermione was. "Hello, do you have any books on, "The Magical Rock of Death"?"

"Why yes we do Hermione, but I'm afraid it's in the restricked center," said the librarian.

"Oh okay thank you."

(back in the un-known room). "Hermione! Where are you? How do I even know your in here? Well because you have a Hermione sense...why are you talking to yourself? I don't know Ron...Okay I'm gonna stop now."

(Infront of the library door) "I guess I could go get Harry's cloak. I mean he is dead so he can't really stop me...hmm...I wonder where Ron is."

"Hermione! Where the bloody hell are you? It's getting really dark in here! How far did you go? Oh no where is my wand!"

Hermione walked back in the library with Harry's cloak on. She found the book and took it up to her room. "Hmm...The Magical Rock of Death. Well it doesn't say much, just what Dumbledore told us. It's just a Rock with death powers and will kill you...hmm...hey it says it will only kill you if you are hit on your forehead! Harry was hit in the back of the head!...hang on...I saw him die..."

"COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE! Please Hermione I lost my wand and I'm so scared! It's not like Harry can come and save me now! Please!...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Ah! I found something!" snapped Hermione, "It says that if you are hit on the back of the head you will only be knocked out for 24 hours! I have to go get Harry's body back!"

"Hello Weasle! It's your worst nightmare!" barked Malfoy, who was in the chamber and found Ron.

"No it's not a spider talking to me is it? Because a spider is my worst nightmare..." said Ron.

"No you fool! It's Draco Malfoy! And Hermione is not in here! This is my secret hang out."

"Why the hell do you hang out in here? It's so dark and you can't see a thing!"

"Oh that's where your wrong. I can see, I put a charm on my eyes so I can see in the dark, I mean come on that's pretty basic for 7th years!"

"er...right...I knew that...I just...lost my wand"

"OH well I found it, but your gonna have to catch me first."

"Aren't we a little old to be playing tag?"

Hermione ran down the hall chasing after a proffesor, "Proffeser proffeser! I need Harry's body! He's not dead!" Yelled hermione.

"Good lord child you shouldn't have grown so attached to young Potter, he is now dead and there is nothing you can do about it." To Hermione's horror it was Snape she was talking to, infact he was incharge of Harry's affairs.

"But you don't understand! THe rock only hit the back of his head which knocks him out for 24 hours!"

"My dear girl you should stop with this non-sense because young Potter has passed away, he's as dead as his stupid father."

"The only person that is stupid right now is you!"

"You can not talk to a teacher that way!"

"Why not? It's my last year at hogwarts and I already passed everything."

"Oh well I have already locked Harry's body in the snake chamber room, you will never find it in time. Only I and young Malfoy know about it."

"we'll see about that." said Hermione and she stormed off running to save Harry before the snakes get him.

Ron was panting and still trying to find Malfoy, "Malfoy! Give me back my wand! I have been chasing you for like 10 minutes!"

"Well here take it, your already where I want you to be standing."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look below you." Suddenly Ron could see because they walked into a part of the room with lights, they were standing on a balcony type of thing and below them were thousands of snakes and...Harrys body."

"eww this is so gross Malfoy. You gonna watch snakes eat Harrys dead body?"

"Oh but your wrong, Harry is not dead! He is just knocked out, I have just been informed by Snape."

"Man you guys are sick...wait what am I saying? I have to get down there and save Harry!" Ron trys jumping over the pole to get below but Draco stops him by putting a freazing curse on him. "Yes Ron you now can't move but you can still talk, sadly, and see." "Now let's watch the show..." Malfoy sighed.

Hermione was on the grand staircase whispering to herself, "If I was a mad crazy loon where would I put my secret snake chamber?...hmm...I got it! in one of the forbidden doors on the grand stair case!" So Hermione made her way up and waited for the stair case to move to the door she wanted, (It stood out because it had a purple door) She walked in and it was all dark, she put the same charm on her eyes as Draco did. "Well it's not a very smart place to put a secret lair..."

"How much longer will it take for the snakes to get to harry?" asked Ron.

"Well Ron they take their time to getting to him I supposed, they know he's not dead and these stupid snakes have been trained to eat only dead things, but they will get smart and hungry and decide to eat him which will be about...30 minutes."

"Well that gives me time to save him..."

"Your to stupid to be able to save him, I mean geez, you wondered in this room after Hermione, not to save Harry."

(Hermione walking down the dark path) "I don't see any snakes...Maybe if I just keep following this wall I can get there..."

Then Hermione saw lights and she snuck over there, she was standing behind Ron and Draco. She quickly put the freazing curse on Malfoy, the one where he can't move, talk, or see.

"Ron how did you get down here?" Asked Hermione while undoing Malfoys curse.

"Well I was looking for you but I got lost...well any way Harry's not dead hes..."

"Shh I know! Let's just go save Harry!"

"How is it that you know everything? I bet you even found out about this before I did!"

"I don't know everything Ron, your just stupid."

"Okay I can live with that."

They were walking down the steps when they realized that their time was up and the snakes would eat anything now. "Ron we can't get past these snakes, their not near Harry yet but their right infront of us! Ron...RON! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Ron was walking right past the snakes and to Harry, he grabbed Harry and walked right back to Hermione. "But Ron...what about the snakes? How come they didn't eat you?" "Well I haven't showered for three weeks, so they weren't just about ready to eat anything."

"ew..." So they took Harry back to their common room and the next morning he woke up and everything was fine..., but he got a scar of a shape of a snake on the back of his head, then everything was fine...except for the fact that draco was still in the snake chamber with all of those hungry snakes, soon they worked their way up the steps and started feasting on Malfoy...poor chap didn't live to tell the tale.

THEN IT ENDED! 


End file.
